Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!!
is the 19th movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 31, 2015. Summary The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure Good day! I am Haruno Haruka! We went to a fairyland country called Pumpkin Kingdom! However, the princess of the country was found to be missing!! Who did this exactly...!? To regain the future of the Pumpkin Kingdom, we have to rescue the princess!! Everyone use the power of the Miracle Princess Light!! Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night! We are than flown to a country known as the Pumpkingdom, which is sentenced with an eternal nighttime by darkness! And to regain daytime, we have to find a key on a hill known as the Miracle Light! If you do not lose hope, then your wish will absolutely come true! Now everyone, combine your power to bring back Pumpkingdom's light! Cure Flora and the Mischievous Mirror An excited Cure Flora is holding nice hair ornaments in her hands. As she carefully opens the hair ornaments, a curtain immediately opens up, resulting in Cure Flora coughing away the dust. When the dust settles down, a mirror is seen before her but the Cure Flora in the mirror is making a strange face....What? Inside the mirror, there is something strange?? "Cure Flora" and "Cure Flora inside the mirror"! This is a fun story about a mysterious mirror! Characters Pretty Cures * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami who is a fourteen year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * / - Towa is a young princess from Hope Kingdom and the sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Mascots * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. Minor Characters * - Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Movie-only Characters * - She is the princess of the Pumpkin kingdom. * - The minister of Pumpkin Kingdom. * - * - * - Pumpkin Kingdom's King, and Pumplulu's father. * - Pumpkin Kingdom's Queen and Pumplulu's mother. Trivia *Unlike the other movies in the franchise, this movie will have three parts in it, in which each contains a different story. **The movie is also the first to contain a short story. *The CGI used in the second part of the movie is the same as the CGI used in the second ending theme of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *''Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night'' is the second instance where a Cure is seen in her civilian form (and in school uniform) in CGI. The first to do this is Heartcatch Pretty Cure's first ending, Heartcatch☆Paradise!. *The movie has pumpkin themes which is interesting because the movie was released on October 31, which is the date of Halloween, since pumpkins are symbols for Halloween. *Despite being placed as the last part on the website, "Cure Flora and the Mischievous Mirror" is actually actually the first part, followed by "The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure" and "Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night!". Gallery External Links *http://www.precure-movie.com/ *http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1437235622 Movie Trailers Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Movies